


Writer's Block

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Drama & Romance, Eventual Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, F/M, Fluff, Mycroft is a Softie, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Writer! Mycroft, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Mycroft Holmes is a young writer struggling to make a living until he hires his new personal assistant, Anthea, to help him cope. Overtime, their relationship begins to grow stronger but have trouble expressing it to each other.Will it ever truly work out for them or is this an ill-fated story?





	Writer's Block

Mycroft Holmes had once been given the chance to make a name for himself as a politician, but he'd quickly declined. He wanted to be an author, deciding to make it successfully as a small town writer with a publisher that barely anyone knew. It was a simple, quiet life where he could take care of his OCD tendencies without issue and didn't have to be bothered by others.

Though this time, he ended up needing an assistant, having been struggling with his newest book: a murder mystery novel. Mycroft sighed as he furiously typed away at his keyboard, but never got very far. He shook his head and pushed away his laptop, getting frustrated with the lack of progress. His only assistant was a young woman: dark-haired, brown eyed Anthea who had been working with him for about a week now.

Anthea had just finished with washing the dishes and was typing away at her phone, maintaining connections and friends.

"No progress, sir?" She asked, her dark brown hair falling into her face slightly. The young woman wore a navy blue dress and high heels. "Maybe a drive around will help, or travel around the world."

"None whatsoever," Mycroft sighed, before he finally spoke again. His blue eyes were clouded slightly. "A drive could work. Would you like to accompany me?"

Anthea smiled softly as she suddenly answered, "Of course. Would you like anything before we go?"

Mycroft replied politely, "no, that's alright. I thought we might just take a small drive around the town and see if something works."

"Yes, sir, if that's what you wish," Anthea told him, grabbing her purse and beginning to head out the door, her boss following close behind. She was a professional, keeping their conversations light and void of any topics that might anger Mycroft.

Mycroft came from a prominent family, the eldest son, having a little brother by the name of Sherlock. He was the only one who'd chosen a more easygoing occupation, receiving disdain from his mother and a small understanding from his father. Sherlock, on the other hand, became a young private detective, working with another man by the name of John Watson.

The fact that Mycroft had declined a position within the government were surprising to everyone. He did have all the qualities to be one, using his a smooth-like tone in his words and knowing exactly what to say to please or frustrate others. Some of his classes even were oriented towards the government until he realized he was a proficient writer and decided instead to pursue the career.

Not many knew his name, but Mycroft didn't really care. He wasn't looking for recognition, simply to be able to continue the passion he hadn't realized he could uphold. Some of his books, _Let Them Come,_ centered on the life of a retired government official, and _Where the Night Begins_ , which was about a fictitious war, had become some of his better established novels, allowing a few people to become interested in his works.

Following Anthea into the car, Mycroft took the passenger side. He wasn't much of a driver, though he never really gave his reasons as to why, meaning his assistant was the one to take him around town. The times he did drive were only to quick locations to the market or the post office, but nothing much further.

Anthea pulled out of the garage space, heading away from the neighborhood. She drove towards the Main Street, allowing Mycroft the chance to look around, the author jotting down things he saw in his notebook.

"Pull over, Anthea," Mycroft smoothly told her, smiling when he did so. He got out of the car, the crooked handle of his umbrella beneath his arm, as he headed towards a bench and sat down, watching people pass by. The man had a sharp intellect, able to catch information about others that most didn't observe.

"Sir, I'm going to park the car in the lot." Anthea spoke to her boss before disappearing briefly to leave the vehicle in the lot and come back a moment later.

Mycroft stopped suddenly, catching sight of a young man who couldn't be past his mid twenties. He tilted his head curiously, the auburn-haired writer quickly beginning to scribble down on his pad of paper.

The young man had cool brown eyes and wore a small hat to keep his ears warm from the winter weather. He also kept his hair somewhat curly, either a genetic factor- no, definitely genetic factor. Some kind of worker, a white collar job it seemed. Someone who worked in an office.

Mycroft chuckled, "I may have finally found a main character for my book."

Anthea smiled back. "I'm glad you did. Is that you will be needing, sir?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you might like to accompany me for lunch," Mycroft replied softly.

"Lunch?" His assistant echoed back.

"Yes... I thought you might... want to," the writer admitted sheepishly. His blue eyes seemed to dance with emotion, a mixture of interest and something else that seemed harder to place.

"I don't see why not." She finally told him.

"Good, I thought you might agree," Mycroft chuckled as he stood up, making his way to a local coffee shop that had its array of foods usually for lunch.

Anthea didn't comment much on the matter, brushing off the sudden invitation as Mycroft attempting to be polite with her. She had no idea that her feelings towards her boss were being returned. After having worked together for about a month now, they'd begun to feel extremely comfortable with each other, which allowed them to be slightly more open.

Mycroft knew he liked his assistant, more so than most people. His family didn't exactly understand why he'd taken the occupation he had, let alone why he insisted on staying in some small town. His brother had moved to the city, his parents staying in the family home.

Oh, how soon things would change.


End file.
